


And I'm Always Tired But Never Of You

by humancorn



Series: Things You Said When... [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arthur is a tsundere as always, Drabble, Fluff, Francis is a Cheeseball, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, as much fluff as these two are possible of having, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humancorn/pseuds/humancorn
Summary: FrUK + things you said with too many miles between us





	

Arthur had just poured himself a cup of tea when the phone began to ring. He set the mug down on the table and made his way over to the landline in his living room.

“Hello?”

“Good morning, _mon cher_!” Francis’s voice.

“What do you need, idiot?”

“Nothing, I just wanted to see how my favorite gentleman was doing on this beautiful morning–”

“It’s four in the afternoon.”

_“Ah, you see, the sun doesn’t rise for me until I hear your voice.”_

Arthur stilled, his face growing hot, “Stop sleeping in until late afternoon and for heaven’s sake, stop. calling. me.” He slammed down the phone and dropped his face into his hands, sinking slowly to the ground. He’d repay him in kind for this.


End file.
